Tazma Grimm
Tazma Grimm is an ambitious top-level Astromancer with tremendous magical gifts. She is the polar opposite of Malvaron, who just so happens to be her younger brother. Where Malvaron has devoted himself to supporting the Mysticons, Tazma aspires only to the highest level of power and success she can attain– even if it means aligning herself with the Spectral Hand itself. Tazma is a recurring character in ''Mysticons'''' as a secondary antagonist. She first appears in "Sisters in Arms" in her cloaked form and later officially appears in "How to Train a Mysticon". In the series finale, she continues to be at large in the realm, being last seen as a cameo before teleporting away to parts unknown. She is voiced by Michelle Montieth. Personality She is very ambitious and power-hungry, even wanting to be on the dark side to achieve more power for herself. Tazma doesn't care about the risks of work with Dreadbane and Necrafa, two of the most powerful and dangerous begins, if she could became stronger by this way. She also quite cunning and deceptive if she needs to be whenever it benefits her. Magical Abilities * '''Top' Star Magic: '''Having become fully corrupt by her ambitious nature and desire for more power, her magic has gone from purple to a jet black to symbolize her use of pure evil magic relating to the element of shadow/darkness. * '''Flight: She is capable of flying very high under her own power without the need for wings * Conjuration: 'Like all magic users, she is able to magically create or conjure any object of her choosing out of thin air. * [[Umbraportation|'Umbraportation]]:''' She is capable of teleporting herself instantaneously across long distances and is enshrouded in pure darkness/shadows * '''Mind Entering: Casting the mental spell Probus Animas Memoria, she had sent the Mysticons into the farthest corners of Proxima's subconscious mind and most painful of girlhood memories, with the claim that the orphaned star mage had knowledge of a certain spell Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (debut appearance) * The Mysticon Kid * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask * Save the Date! * Happily Never After * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * The Last Dragon * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night * Heart of Stone * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Age of Dragons (final appearance; cameo) Appearances in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume TBA * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia * She is mentioned in "Scream of a Banshee" by Serena's yellow snakes. * Since her capture from the lair of the Spectral Hand, she was shrunk down to pixie-size, and imprisoned in a snow-globe as punishment for her ambitious crimes against Gemina. * She finally escapes from her snow globe and teleports to unknown parts. She is considered to be one of where darkness has remained. * As with her younger brother and Proxima, she is one of several Astromancers whose parents have died. * As a child, she was a young yet gifted starling at the Astromancer Academy several years ago. * She also also forbidden from watching the TV show about Twinkly Dragon. (Though this was probably just a lie to get Doug to feel sorry for her) * She was always a bully, picking on those she thought were nothing but a "charity case" such as Proxima, as she was an orphan with no family left. *Her shadowy/dark-related powers and appearance, when in her cloaked Dark Mage disguise, (including her face) bore a resemblance to that of the half demon, half human superheroine Raven from the DC comics of Teen Titans. Graphic Novels * TBA Quotes Some Years Ago * "You should've seen your face, Proxima Star''fail''. Oh, wait. You can." * "You, one of the Chosen? Please. You're a charity case." As a top Astromancer * "It's Nova Terron and how dare you question his judgement. Why'd they even let you into this order?" * "My brother is talented, but he does not appreciate how hard work can elevate talent." * "Griffins are the traditional battle mounts of the Mysticons. You must work hard to master them" * "Mount up, Mysticons." * "Perhaps a more difficult trial is required of you." * "If you want to save the King and Queen, you'll have to trust me." * "Just as the original Mysticons used the Codex to destroy old evils-like Necrafa, Queen of the Undead- you must use it to destroy new evils." * "There is hope for...most of you." * "So this is all about you now?" * "The Dragon Disk! It senses your commitment." * "You've worked hard for this. Just make sure your team works as hard as you do." * "May the star of Gygax guide you on your quest. And may it guide you over a cliff." As Mistress of Shadows Season One * "They say you are the best thieves in Drake City." * "Only after you agree to do a job for me." * "Interested now?" * "You will retrieve the Dragon Disk from the royal tower." * "I trust you'll find a way behind that technicality, for the sake of your furry little friend." * "All hail Necrafa." * "We'll just see who gets the Disk first." * "Now, let's see how powerful this Disk really is. What!? A copy!? No!! No!! I shall have my revenge, Mysticons!!" * "Sorry about the royal family. Collateral damage. Nothing personal, but I toiled for years under the Astromancers. Now I have the power." * "The power of the Dragon Bracer!" * "You have no hope of protecting Drake City from what's to come." * "You have a child's mind of magic. Because if you understood the arcane arts, you wouldn't question'' my power!" * "Now I just wait for the Codex pieces to come to me." * "Oh, I have a plan, Dreadbane. It just doesn't evolve you." * "Fool! Don't destroy the Codex! You could free your king and queen or rule the world yourself!" * "Wait!! I'm an ally!" * "I helped Dreadbane free you." * "No, no!! What if I told you I could help you defeat the Mysticons!?" * "No! The Codex has chosen new Mysticons." * "Spare me and I can help you get the revenge you seek." * Those ancient Astromancers are so predictable. This arc can only short the dome for so long." * "Necrafa, meet the Dragon Mage. Dragon Mage, meet your doom." * ''"I hate my brother!!" * "I- I have information! Wisps I overheard when I was starling at the Academy." * "If we find this prophecy, if we unleash it on the realm, you can finally have your revenge on Drake City." * "Once it reveals the prophecy, I'll become more powerful than Necrafa herself! She will cower before me." * "In the name of Necrafa, I will destroy you once and for all!!" * "Never!! I'll rule by her side while you perish in this wasteland!!" * "What does it say, my queen? What does the prophecy predict?" * "You can't stop fate. The end of days is inevitable!" * "Your time has come, Star Master. And you, Dragon Mage, you're a fool if you think you can stop the Queen of the Undead." * "Tibion, finish them!!" * "Think again, Mysticon." * "So long, Little Brother." * "Pathetic mortals. So insignificant before the power of my Queen, ants beneath the heel of a god." * "Ha! Necrafa will make me more powerful than you could possibly imagine!! Now if you'll excuse me!!" * "So long, Dragon Mage!" As Malvaron * "I was hoping you'd do the talking." * "The prophecy- tell me where it is." * "Very well. I will pry the secret from your mind." Season Two * "Where is she? Where is she!?" * "The memories I stole from Nova Terron are useless! My shadows have scoured orphanages, hospitals- everywhere my old star master might have taken the child! But they've found nothing!" * "The realm of the Fey, a pixie orphanage." * "Aw, so cute. Destroy them." * "Into the corner with you." * "Children should be neither seen nor heard." * "The identity of the twin is ours!!" * "You can attack me! But if anything happens to this, you'll never find her!" * "I swear by the dark star, I won't fail again!!" * "You double-crossed the wrong mage, Troll." * "The eye of Cyclopia is all-seeing. Now we just wait for the Princess to make contact with her twin." * "You can't run forever, Princess. We have big plans for you." * "Well, well, well. Did you say twin? And in one package, two for one. Hand them over." * "Two annoying twins in one fell swoop. Back to the lair!!" * "Out of my way!! Necrafa has made me far more powerful than the last time we met." * "The Astromancers are the disgrace. Their pathetic star magic is no match for true power." * "My queen." * " I have secured the first twin." * "The destruction of you and this pathetic academy. That's what's up!" * "You are powerful indeed, Mage, but your talents are wasted defending those who deceived you." * "First you're the twin, then you're nothing? Join me." * "Never!!" * "So be it." * "You've ruined everything! You always ruined everything, now you'll pay!!" * "Okay, Little Brother. Let's prove who's the best, once and for all!!" * "Your power is no match for me!!" * "You annoying gnat!! All my life, you have been a constant source of irritation." * "A pathetic attempt to stall your demise. So long, Little Brother." * "You'll pay for this, Cyclops!" * "I hate you, Little Brother!" * "A snow globe? This is so humiliating." * "Hey, stop it! You're squishing my globe." * "So this is my life now? Ugh." * "Whatever, little brother. Crash and burn." * "Oh barf." * "This music is melting my brain! I hate all the Twinkly toys." * "Maybe if I hadn't been deprived of Twinkly Dragon, I could have chosen a path of good instead of evil." * "Thank you, Douglaphius Hadderstorm. You are a good cyclops." * "There's always a way out, Fool." * "Think again, you gullible oaf." * "Freedom is mine!! At last!!" * "Don't look at me. Not a chance." * "No! I hate Twinkly Dragon!!" * (sarcastic) "What a shame. I was so enjoying story time." * "Not so much." * "OK, OK." * "Very good, Dragon Mage." * "I am not a pet! And open your eyes! Can't you see she's not a griffin wrangler! She's a Mysticon." * "I am not an ornament! I am a dark mage of unbelievable power!!" * "Bah humbug bears." * "Keep me and Snowman Jeff out of your holiday feud." *"Another prisoner? You're gonna need a bigger snow-globe." *"Actually there is. Free Psyche." *"Of course not. But Proxima has. That star nerd has poured through ever spellbook in the academy." *"My freedom." *"Relax, Little Brother. Now, the incantation will allow you to search through Proxima's memories so you find the spell." *"I'm not. And it will be fine. Once they find the spell, they can remove the Mask and escape." *"It's magic hour." *"Sorry, you're on your own." *"You were right. I did trap the Mysticons in Proxima's mind. So you would be forced to release me and make my escape. Here it comes. Say it: 'I hate my sister.'" *"I'm touched. But what if I told you the spell was never at the Academy?" *"That's right. Proxima couldn't have learned it. The Mysticons are on a wide goose chase." *''(sarcastic)'' "Love you, Little Brother." About Tazma Princess Arkayna * "Your rival?" * "You want me to haul water? Forgive me, Solon Tazma, but why?" * "Tazma's the worst!! She totally hates me!!" * "Do you have any idea how hard it is to lug those buckets up those stairs!!?" * "Thanks for pushing me, Solon Tazma! I won't let you down!" * "Tazma!! You work for Dreadbane!!?" * "This was all just a game to you!? You helped so you could betray me?" * "Tazma hit you with a nasty spell." * "We can't give Tazma our Codex pieces." * "Tazma must have ripped it off during the fight." * "She escaped." * "Where's Tazma!!?" * "True, but at least she'll be safe from you." * "Do you have something to share?" * "Unless you can-" * "Remember the memory when Tazma teased Proxima about being a chosen one?" Emerald * "She's pretty amazing. Working up the ranks couldn't have been easy." * "I should have blasted Tazma when I had the chance." * "We got a problem: Tazma!!" Gandobi * "Tazma has acquired a spectral dragon egg!!" * "Tazma, the war against Necrafa is over!! Please come out peacefully!!" * "She bobby-trapped the entire lair, and she ruined my designer robe." Geraldine * "Why, just today, some girls stole from my sweet, adorable niece." * "You dare steal from my niece!!?" * "Tazma, is this true!? Don't make me read your mind." * "Let's rid your body of her foul magic." * "How dare you strike me!!" * "Tazma. She, she..." Kymraw * "You show no fear." * "What you want, Tazma?" * "Tazma think she smart, but Kymraw smarter." * "Yes, Tazma." * "Why Kymraw stuck to smelly shadow mage?" * "You come with me, Puny Head." Malvaron * "I got talent all your late night book-learning couldn't hope the match." * "Worse, my sister." * "Of course you choose Tazma. Ice queens in training." * "You survived my sister." * "That's some serious shadow magic my sister used." * "Tazma." * "Pretty shady, even for you." * "Tazma must have found a spell in their Codex piece." * (sarcastic) "Love ya Sis!" * "Did I mention I hate my sister!!?" * "I hate my sister. I was in the middle of a game, you know!!" * "My sister doesn't do peacefully." * "Tazma, lets put down our magic wands and talk about this." * "If I were my sister, I would set a booby trap right about here." * "I can't believe you fell for Necrafa's evil charms!!" * "It'll always be there, nagging at the back of your mind: Oh, maybe my brother was the better mage." * "Well, believe it or not, all my life I've always looked to you. You're my big sister." * "I always wanted a little sister." * "For what it's worth, Sis, I meant what I said back in the lair." * "Now enjoy your prison." * "Tazma may be my big sis, but you'll always be my bro." * "You let her escape!!?" * "Stop lying, Sis!!" * "I really thought Tazma had changed." Queen Necrafa * "How so, Mage?" * "Lucky for you, Mage. You've prove your worth for now." * "Did you say something?" * "Do you know how I punish my servants?" * "I thought you had vision." * "You do have vision when properly motivated. Let this mask be your first taste of true power. Find me this prophecy, and I will grant you more. Much, much more." * "You will retrieve it. Personally." * "Do not return without it." * "Tazma!!" * "You!!" * "Come with me." * "You built the device!! This is all your fault!!" * "You have one hour." * "The academy is yours, Tazma." Nova Terron * "I have chosen Tazma." * "Tazma let her ambition lead her down the path of darkness." * "Tazma, you're not the first astrormancer to go down the path of darkness. It's not too late! Come back to us!!" * "I need you to deal with your sister. She has locked herself in Necrafa's lair and is resisting." Piper * "I wonder where sent sent Tazma." * "I hate your sister!!" * "Tamza was always a meanie pants." Proxima * "When Tazma probed your mind to learn the secret of the prophecy-" * "Get your shadowy tendrils off me!! You're a disgrace to the Order of the Astromancers!!" * "No, Tazma!! This academy is greater than you or your queen will ever be!!" * "Silence!!" Zarya * "Just blast her!!" * "She's Malvaron's aunt, which makes her niece..." * "And now Tazma does." * "Share, Mini Mage, or hurricane Zarya's gonna make it snow all night long." * "I can't believe we're actually gonna set her free." * "Tazma's mind probe was a dud." Quotes in Printed Media Comics * " Link Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Season 1 characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 characters